


Bruises

by chickenmai



Series: The Hobbit fanart [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenmai/pseuds/chickenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing special here, I like bruises, I like blood, I like Fíli, so have a bruised and battered Fíli. ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is http://chickenmai.tumblr.com  
> drop by and gimme some love :D


End file.
